Titan Research lab
Research labs serve to research new science - the key to new technology and successful expansion. All laboratories are connected and work together; with each upgrade, these facilities increase their speed in generating research points. The research lab is used to conduct basic research, and to develop and broaden new areas of science. These are an important basic factor for many new technologies which make new types of building and units possible. All the labs on all the planets of an empire are connected and work together. Each upgrade of the research labs increases the speed with which research points are generated. These can be evenly distributed across all areas of research, or research can be focused on a special area. RP Mplanet* RP Colony**}} |- |1 || 735 || 830 || 735 || 0:05:00 || 30 || 1 || 30 || 10 |- |2 || 992 || 1120 || 992 || 0:12:00 || 38 || 1 || 36 || 12 |- |3 || 1339 || 1512 || 1339 || 0:19:48 || 48 || 1 || 42 || 14 |- |4 || 1808 || 2042 || 1808 || 0:28:43 || 59 || 2 || 48 || 16 |- |5 || 2441 || 2756 || 2441 || 0:39:12 || 72 || 2 || 54 || 18 |- |6 || 3295 || 3721 || 3295 || 0:51:53 || 89 || 2 || 60 || 20 |- |7 || 4449 || 5024 || 4449 || 1:07:39 || 108 || 3 || 66 || 22 |- |8 || 6006 || 6782 || 6006 || 1:27:42 || 131 || 4 || 72 || 24 |- |9 || 8108 || 9156 || 8108 || 1:53:47 || 159 || 4 || 78 || 26 |- |10 || 10946 || 12361 || 10946 || 2:28:18 || 193 || 5 || 84 || 28 |- |11 || 14778 || 16688 || 14778 || 3:14:38 || 234 || 6 || 90 || 30 |- |12 || 19950 || 22529 || 19950 || 4:17:29 || 284 || 7 || 96 || 32 |- |13 || 26933 || 30414 || 26933 || 5:43:28 || 344 || 9 || 102 || 34 |- |14 || 36360 || 41059 || 36360 || 7:41:51 || 417 || 11 || 108 || 36 |- |15 || 49086 || 55430 || 49086 || 10:25:36 || 506 || 13 || 114 || 38 |- |16 || 66266 || 74831 || 66266 || 14:12:50 || 615 || 15 || 120 || 40 |- |17 || 89459 || 101022 || 89459 || 19:28:59 || 747 || 18 || 126 || 42 |- |18 || 120770 || 136380 || 120770 || 26:49:34 || 907 || 22 || 132 || 44 |- |19 || 163040 || 184113 || 163040 || 37:04:24 || 1102 || 27 || 138 || 46 |- |20 || 220104 || 248553 || 220104 || 51:23:09 || 1341 || 32 || 150 || 50 |} * RP Mplanet = Research points main planet ** RP Colony = Research points colonies Category:Titan Category:Buildings